Dino Supercharge Zombie Appocalyps
by skaterchick258
Summary: Dino Supercharge rangers and friends in a fight to survive in the Zombie Apocalypse


We all hid in the base, not risking to go outside. I glanced over at my brother and then over at my dad, and we all were trying to figure out what to do. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sophie Navarro, Tyler's thirteen year old sister and Dino Charge White.

"What are we going to do?" Shelby asked quietly.

No one had an answer for her. Kendall was watching the monitor of the world, Ivan and Riley were sparring, Phillip was watching the monitor with Kendall, Chase and Koda were talking, trying to figure out some sort of a plan, and I was sitting with my brother and my dad.

"Dad...what if we get separated?" My brother asked.

I looked up at him, and tightened my grip on his hand. My dad looked over at me and my brother before answering him.

"Tyler, you and Sophie won't be separated. I can promise that." My dad said, gently taking both of our hands in his.

I looked up at my dad and my brother, scared out of my mind. My dad moved over to sit next to me on my other side and gently took my hand in his.

"Sophie, it'll all be ok, I promise." He answered, gently tightening his grip on my hand.

I looked up at my dad, my eyes shining. Dad gently took me in his arms and hugged me. We all ended up staying up late and not noticed the time until we looked up at the clock.

As we got ready for bed, my phone goes off. I picked it up and saw it was one of my friends on Kyurouger.

TEXTS

Diago-san: Hi Sophie!

Sophie: Hey King!

Diago-san: How are you guys handling the Zombie Apocalypse?

Sophie: O-ok, I'm just scared that we'll lose someone, a-and I can't lose my brother or my dad.

Diago-san: It'll be ok Sophie, just stick together and you'll be safe.

Sophie: How are you guys handling it?

Diago-san: Fine, staying in the base and not going outside.

Sophie: Same. Hey, its getting late here, talk to you later ok?

Diago-san: Ok, talk to you later!

END TEXTS.

I changed into my PJs and went to bed. The next morning, we knew we had to make a supply stop, so a small group of us went. Myself, my brother, Chase, Ivan and Phillip headed out to the nearest store to make our stops.

We decided to split up. I went down one isle with my brother, Chase went down another and the royals went down the other isle.

My brother and I picked up some extra food, clothes and blankets. The isle that Chase went down, he grabbed some extra essentials and water. In the isle the royals went down, they grabbed some battery's, battery packs, spare cables and extra coats.

We regrouped at the front and started to make our way back to the base. As we were on our way back to the base, we ran into some zombies! My brother turned to us and we had to divide up and meet at the base.

My brother and Chase went down a side street and I went with the royals down the main road. The way we went was Ivan, myself and then Phillip. We made it back to the base just before my brother and Chase.

We deposited and ditributed the supplies we got before regrouping to come up with a plan. Wondering if any of the other teams had survived the attack, Kendall and I went over to the monitor and went to see if any teams had survived. As we were scanning, I told Kendall I was going up to the cafe to get a drink.

She nodded and I headed . I had just gotten my drink and when I turned around, there was a zombie in the cafe! I screamed and backed away.

Down at the base, they all heard me scream. Looking up at each other scared, my brother, my dad and Phillip grabbed their dino morphers and rushed to help me. They got up and saw a zombie had me cornered.

Opening fire, they aimed at its head. Once it was dead, my brother ran up to me, helped me up and hugged me. We then decided we should stay in the base.

I walked back over to Kendall and we continued to scan to see if any other power ranger teams had survived. Kendall turned to me and asked if I had the numbers of the power rangers Operation Overdrive, and when I said yes, she had me text them to see if they survived.

OPERATION OVERDRIVE GROUP TEXT

Sophie: Is anyone there?

Mack: Sophie? Are you and your team ok?

Sophie: Yea we are, are u guys?

Rose: We're doing ok, hanging on.

Ronny: It's good to hear from you Sophie .

Sophie: I'm just glad I was able to reach you guys.

Dax: Good thing you guys are ok.

Will: Yeah.

Tyzzon:

Sophie: Do you guys need anything? We can send over anything else you need?

Mack: We'll be ok, thanks though Sophie.

Sophie: Ok, let me know if you guys need anything.

Mack: We will, talk to you later Sophie!

END TEXTS

I told Kendall that the overdrive team was ok and we went to check on any other teams. The next team on our list was Mystic Force, which I had all their numbers.

MYSTIC FORCE GROUP TEXT

Sophie: Nick? Maddy? Vida? Chip? Xander? Daggeron? Udonna? Is anyone there?

Nick: Sophie? Thank goodness your ok.

Sophie: Who else is there?

Nick: Myself, Maddy, Vida, Chip and Udonna. We lost Xander, Daggeron and my dad yesterday.

Sophie: Oh no!

Maddy: Thank god your ok Sophie!

Sophie: Yea, we're ok.

Vida:

Chip: We're doing ok, thanks for checking in Sophie.

Sophie: Do you guys need anything?

Nick: No, we're doing good.

Sophie: Ok.

END TEXTS

After telling Kendall, she had me check in with some others before I headed back to my dad and my brother. We continued to think of a plan of what to do.

We stayed up late again before realizing how late it was and went to bed. The next morning, we heard banging coming from the hallway to the base doors.

We grabbed our blasters and I raised my left hand where my morpher was strapped. Then, the doors broke down and 5 zombies came through! We opened fire, but we were getting overwhelmed. Kendall knew at least one of us had to get out, so she pointed her portable teliporter at me to get me out.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I shouted, firing at one coming up behind my brother.

"One of us needs to get out, and your the best one." She explained, firing at me.

I got enveloped in a swirl of green light and then ended up outside the Spirit Base! I quickly pulled out my Moribuckle Diago gave me and called Amy to have her let me in because some zombies were coming!

Amy went over to the warp and let me in before I was eaten. The others looked up when we came in.

"Hey Sophie, thought you guys were staying in the base?" Diago said, moving over for me to sit.

"The b-base was o-overrun, Kendall s-sent me o-out because I w-was the b-best one. I-i don't k-know if m-my brother o-or my d-dad made it." I said softly.

Ian, who was on my other side, moved over and gently pulled me into his arms in a comforting hug. I leaned closer and just tried not to cry.

The others all moved closer and stayed by my side. King then suggested that we put a movie on to pass the time. Nossan suggested that we put on the movie Premium Rush.

Amy got up and put the disk in and we all sat and tried to relax. I was panicking on the inside, hoping my brother, my dad and the others were ok. When the movie was over, we all headed to bed.

The next morning, we gathered in the main room. I pulled out my phone to see if I had any news on my brother, dad and the rest of the team. When I saw nothing from them, I shut the display off and tucked it into my pocket.

"No news?" Souji asked, coming over to stand by me.

"No not yet." I whispered.

Moving closer, he gently hugged me.

"I'm sure you'll hear something soon Sophie." He said softly.

I nodded. Then, my phone goes off again. I fumbled around in my pocket, pulled out and looked at what set my notifications off. Looking, I saw that the text was from my friend in Goseiger, Eri.

"Eri? Gosei Pink?" Souji asked, seeing the name flash on my screen.

"Yeah, I'll see what she needs." I said.

TEXTS

Eri: Sophie-chan?

Sophie-chan: Eri? what's wrong?

Eri: Sophie-chan, do you think you could send over some supplies?

Sophie-chan: sure Eri, what do you need?

Eri: *sends list*

Sophie-chan: can do Eri!

Eri: Thanks!

END TEXTS

I slipped my phone back into my pocket with a sigh. Looking up, we saw the others come in.

"Still nothing Sophie?" Ian asked.

"No." I answered.

Then, Amy told us that we needed more supplies. We decided to split up and go. The group was Utchy, King, Ian and myself. Once we left the base, we stuck close to each other and moved.

When we got close to the store, there were several zombies! There was one that when I saw it, I gasped in shock. The zombie was Kendall!

Once we got to the nearest store, we quickly grabbed what we needed and teliported back to the base. As soon as we got back, we set the supplies down.

"Any zombies?" Amy asked.

"We spotted some on our way down." King said.

"I recognised one of them. T-that person w-was a m-member of o-our team." I said softly.

"Who?" Utchy asked.

"It was Kendall Morgan, Dino Charge Purple. She was the one that got me out of the base when the zombies attacked us." I answered.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Sophie." Souji said.

The others nodded. Once we had distributed the supplies, the warp opened and Rexy came in, saw me and jumped up onto my shoulder.

"What is that?" Nossan asked.

"It's Rexy, my b-brother uses him to go T-Rex Supercharge." I whispered.

Rexy roared at me before opening its mouth and dropped two things into the palm of my hand. I gasped when I saw what it was.

"No no, this can't be happening." I said.

The others looked up and came over.

"What is it Sophie-chan?" Ian asked.

I held my hand out and showed them. It was a aqua energem and a red one.

"These are my dad's and my brothers. S-something must have happened." I whispered.

Then, Rexy roared again before hopping off my shoulder and running off down the hall of the base.

I clipped the energems to the chain around my neck with my white energem.

"I'm so sorry Sophie!" Amy said, coming up and hugging me.

The others came up and we made it a team hug. Then, we heard a banging outside! We all stepped closer and aimed at the warp. Whoever was banging outside suddenly spoke and I recognized the voice!

"Oh my god, I know who it is!" I exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Its Phillip our grey ranger!" I said.

Nossan put his Gabrevolver away and went to go let him in. When he got him in, Nossan led Phillip over.

"Phillip! You made it!" I said.

"Lady Sophie. Thank goodness Kendall got you out." He said, when I came into his line of vision.

"What about my dad and my brother? Did they make it?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Sophie. We were swarmed as soon as Kendall got you out. She was gone first, then Shelby and Koda went down fighting. Your dad and your brother tried to hoard them together, but they went down too. Ivan, Chase and Riley are still missing." He said.

I was shocked to hear my dad and my brother were dead.

"No...no t-they couldn't h-have." I whispered.

Ian came up and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the couch, sitting next to me. Amy grabbed a blanket and gave it to him. Souji told Nossan that my friend Eri and her team needed some supplies, so they packaged up some stuff and sent it. King and Utchy were discussing a way to track the three missing.

We all looked up when Torin came in, holding a small bag and asked to see me and King. The two of us stood up and followed Torin. Once we were in the training room, Torin told me that the Pteradon ZyudenRyouu had chosen me as its partener for my bravery and levelheadedness in battle and taken the color titanium.

King helped me strap my Gabrevolver holester to my left leg, and took my Zyudenchi from Torin and we charged them. The rest looked up and smiled when they saw. I sat next to Ian again and fixed the strap holding my morpher to my left wrist, waiting.

Halfway, Phillip's dino com went off! He pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Phillip? Thank goodness I was able to get a hold of you mate." The voice answered.

I looked up in shock as well.

"Chase?!" I asked.

"Chase where are you? Are you still with Riley and Ivan?" He asked.

"I am, we dont know where we are though." He said.

I got up, grabbed my Zyudenchi and headed for the warp.

"I'll head out and see if I can find them." I said.

Ian and Utchy came up and stopped me.

"We're going too." Ian said.

Nodding, we went out through the warp and went to look for the others. As we walked, Ian thought it would be best if we suited up. We morphed and then went back to searching.

We searched for another half an hour, before hearing blaster shots from the next street! We took off running and when we got there, we found Chase, Riley and Ivan fighting a horde of zombies!

We ran in and started to fight back as well. The three looked up and saw us. Once we managed to take care of the zombies, we managed to get back to our base without being noticed or eaten. As soon as we got in, myself, Ian and Utchy demorphed and went to charge our Zyudenchi, before sitting down.

"Your highness! Your ok!" Ivan said.

Chase and Riley came over and hugged me. They both said how sorry they were about my dad and my brother. Once we got everyone in and settled, we sat together.

"Since we left the base, we've been trying to see if anyone had survived." Chase said.

"Also, we've been trying to figure out what to do if we found anyone." Riley said.

After contemplating for half an hour, we decided to take a break and do something to take our minds off what was happening outside. I sat in the middle of Ian and Utchy, as we watched the movie King picked.

The movie that he picked was Jurassic World. We all laughed when Owen said "never turn your back to the cage." And the other worker looked back and saw one of the Velociraptors snarling and staring at him.

I fidgeted with my necklace, glancing at my energems. Ian looked over and saw me, moved closer and hugged me in a side hug. I leaned closer and tried not to think about my family.

Of course, I ended up falling asleep close to the end of the movie. Ian gently lifted me up and carried me down to my room, tucked me in before heading out. He left a note saying if I needed anything, just text or give a holler.

Halfway through the night, I woke up, panting. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened up a text group to the team.

TEXTS

Sophie: g-guys, is anyone there?

Ian: Sophie, what's wrong?

Souji: are you ok Sophie?

Utchy: is everything ok Sophie-dono?

(After explaining nightmare)

Ian: oh my! Sophie, that would never happen.

Souji: wow Sophie! i'm so sorry!

Utchy:

Ian: I can come over if you want Sophie.

Sophie: please.

Ian: I'll be right over.

Sophie:

AFTER TEXTS

I set my phone down on the night table next to me and waited for Ian to come. When he did, I pushed myself up and opened my arms to him. He gently hugged me, whispering softly.

Once I was able to go back to sleep, he softly sang the prayer song. The next morning, we regrouped in the main room.

Riley and Souji were sparring, working on their blade skills, King, Amy and Nossan were trying to figure out a plan, I was sitting with Ian, watching a movie. Chase was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Ian?" I asked softly.

He glanced over at me, moving closer before answering.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked.

"W-why did they have to do it?" I asked softly.

"Sophie, I think that they did what they did to protect you." He answered.

Nodding, I turned back to the movie. When the movie was over, he got up and put another one in. We were joined by Riley and Souji twenty minutes after.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Riley asked.

"We chose the new Transformers movie." Ian answered.

They sat with us as the movie continued to play. Halfway through the day, the alarms went off, signalling an attack. We ran up to the monitors and we saw that there were two monsters in the midst of the zombie horde.

"Let's go minna!" Diago said.

We grabbed our Zyudenchi, Chase, Riley, Ivan and Phillip grabbed their energems and we took off. When we got to the city square, we morphed and announced who we were.

"The Fanged Brave! Kyurou Red!" Diago yelled.

"The Bullet Brave! Kyurou Black!" Shouted Ian.

"The Armored Brave! Kyurou Blue!" Nossan announced.

"The Slashing Brave! Kyurou Green!" Souji exclaimed.

"The Horned Brave! Kyurou Pink!" Yelled Amy.

"The Thundering Brave! Kyurou Gold!" Utchy shouted.

"The Chilling Brave! Kyurou Titanium!" I exclaimed.

"Velociraptor! Power Ranger Green!" Riley yelled.

"Parasar! Power Ranger Black!" Chase screamed.

"Pterodactyl! Power Ranger Gold!" Announced Ivan.

"Pachasaur! Power Ranger Grey!" Exclaimed Phillip.

"The Strongest Braves in history! Zyuden Sentai Kyurouger!" We shouted.

"Power Rangers, Dino Supercharge!" They shouted.

We pulled out our weapons and attacked. Fighting as one, we made sure to cover each others backs. Myself, Souji, Utchy, Riley and Ivan were fighting the black caped one, while the rest were dealing with the white caped monster.

I swung my Gabrecalibar at it along with Souji, Utchy swung Zandar Thunder, Riley and Ivan their weapons. Once our weapons locked over him, he vanished, appearing on the other side.

"How the heck did he avoid that?" Riley shouted.

We regrouped and got ready to fight again. Souji and I preformed the Zyuden Brave Slash, Utchy sent a thunder strike, Riley sent the Green Prisim Slash and Ivan struck back as well. But, he was able to avoid our Brave Slashes, but not Utchy's Zandar Thunder and the others attacks.

We made sure to keep an eye on the creature, while covering our own backs.

Myself and Ian leapt up and landed on Riley's shoulders and attacked. As soon as we attacked, he vanished!

"Oh good grief. Where did he go?" I asked.

Ian glanced behind me and saw it reappear behind me. He then quickly fired the Parasa Shot at him and that sent him backing. I spun around and thanked him for watching my back and we went back at him.

We continued to try to hold them back, but they vanished! Then, we ran back to the Spirit Base to avoid being eaten. As we ran, I spared a glance back and saw two zombies were running behind us. I gasped when I got a good look at them. It was my dad and my brother!

Once we made it back to the base, we fired our Gabrevolvers at the warp and vanished into the base. When we were inside and sure we were safe, we demorphed. We went to charge our Zyudenchi while the others demorphed and tucked their energems away.

I sat down on the couch away from the others in shock. Souji saw me off in the corner and came over to me.

"Hey Sophie. How're you holding up?" He asked.

"H-hey Souji." I said softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Once I told him, I just tried not to cry. He gently wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I leaned into the hug, wrapping my arms around him. Ian saw us and came over, sitting next to me. He gently rubbed my back, glancing up at Souji.

"How's she doing?" He asked softly.

"She's upset about what happened, and I just wanted to be there for her." He answered.

Ian nodded and stayed with us. It started to get late so we headed to bed. The next morning was the same. Have breakfast, relax and watch a movie. Halfway through the day, the alarm went off! We ran up to the monitor and saw a couple of Zormia attacking innocent people. Grabbing our Zyudenchi and the others grabbed their energems as we ran out the door. As we ran out, we morphed.

Introducing ourselves, we rushed in to fight. Charging in, we split up to fight. Ian, Souji, Amy, Chase, Phillip and I split up to take one and the rest split up to deal with the other one.

Fighting as one, we were sure to cover each others backs. In trying to do so, they decided to tag team us. Myself, Ian, Souji, King, Phillip and Chase focused on one while the others fought the other one. King and Phillip linked arms and made a lift for myself and Ian to jump from. Once we leapt up, the thing vanished!

Seeing the thing re-appear behind me, Ian turned around and fired his Parasar Shot and hit the thing. Turning around and seeing him behind me, I thanked Ian for saving me.

"Help! Please someone help me!" A voice screamed.

Looking over, we saw a young girl running towards us. Looking back, we saw several zombies as well! Yelling over to them that I was going to help her, I took off. Once I got to her, I tried to help get her to safety. As we were running, I looked back and saw a zombie jump at us! Yelling to Ian, he saw the thing and fired the Parasar shot, but it was too late!

When I looked back, the zombie bit her foot! I grabbed my Gabrecalibar and killed it. The little girl looked at me scared.

"I know I have to die, just do it. I'll be ok." The little girl said, handing me my saber.

Everyone else ran up after hearing. Nodding at her, I raised my blade up and struck. After, we ran back to the base. Once inside, I vanished into my room.

Phillip and Ivan followed me to talk. After opening my door, they found me curled up, sniffling on my bed. Gently climbing up, I felt a comforting hand on my back and another run through my short dark hair.

Looking up through my bangs I saw Ivan and Phillip.

"I-i had t-to d-do it, but w-why though? I n-never h-had to." I whispered.

"You did what you thought was right and it was what she wanted." Ivan said.

Still not able to forgive myself, I curled up tighter.

"We know this isnt easy Sophie, but it was the right thing to do. Its going to take time." Phillip said.

Nodding, I laid back down to get some rest. Not wanting to be alone, I asked softly if they would stay. Without saying anything, they climbed up on both sides and I felt myself being enveloped in their arms, in a comforting hug. Just wanting to break down crying, I curled up and buried my face against Phillip and broke crying. I heard their soothing words and let them lull me to sleep.

A couple hours later, I woke up feeling better than before. I felt safe being in the hug I was currently in. Noticing I was awake, we headed to the main room.

The others looked up when we came in. We had to figure out a plan to survive and be trying to think of a plan for half an hour, we gave it a break. Sitting with Ian, Souji, Phillip and Ivan, we all sat watching a movie Ian picked for us. Getting up, I went to go get snacks for us.

"How's she holding up after having to kill that little girl?" Ian asked.

"She was very hard on herself." Ivan said.

"I'm sure. That girl was at least a couple years younger than Sophie." Souji said.

They looked up when I came back in. After passing the snacks to them and taking one for myself, I settled in the middle of Ian and Souji.

"Sophie-chan, how're you feeling after what happened?" Ian asked.

"Tired and concerned. I've been running through multiple scenarios and none of which end up good." I answered.

Moving over, I sat back in the middle of them.

After the movie was over, Souji got up and put another one in. Getting a text alert on my phone, I pulled it out to see who it was.

TEXTS

Sir Ivan : are you sure your ok Lady Sophie?

Lady Sophie: n-not right now. just scared that I may have to do it again.

Prince Phillip : I'm sure it will get easier. if something like this does indeed happen again, you can always call one of us to do it.

Lady Sophie: t-thanks. it does mean a lot.

Sir Ivan : of course Lady Sophie.

END TEXTS

Glancing up at the TV, we all laughed when Donny and Mikey were chasing the Foot Clan through the air ducts and then falling through the ducts in the police precinct.

After that movie we saw how late it was, heading to bed. Halfway through the night, I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. Realizing I couldn't go back to sleep, so getting up, I headed to the kitchen to get a snack and try to calm my racing heart. What I was not counting on was Ivan, Phillip and Ian there when I came in.

"Sophie-chan, why are you up, its late?" Ian asked, walking over and kneeling.

"I can't sleep." I whispered softly.

Opening his arms, he gently pulled me into a hug. Hugging him back, I hid my face in his neck. Gently lifting me up, he walked over.

"How are you feeling Lady Sophie?" Ivan asked.

"S-scared." I whispered.

Ian came back in and handed a small bag to me. Taking it, I saw that it was the cookie dough bites that I liked. Staying up with them for a little longer, I started to feel better.

Getting back up, Ian reached out, took my hand and we walked down to my room. Gently tucking me in, he told me they'd be right next door if I needed anything.

The next morning, we all met back up in the main room.

"What should we do? I mean there has to be someone working on this?" Riley asked.

"Its quite possible there is, but where would we go?" Chase asked.

Just then, my phone explodes with text allerts.

MYSTIC FORCE GROUP TEXT

Nick: hey Sophie, we have a problem.

Sophie: what's wrong?

Maddie: zombies found a way in Rootcore and we need help.

PAUSE

"Hey guys, we have a problem. The Mystic Force base was overrun and they need help." I said.

"Ok Sophie, tell them helps coming." Chase said as he stood up with Souji, Ivan, Amy and Yayoi.

"Ok, I'll tell them." I said.

BACK TO TEXTS

Sophie: hey guys, hold on a little longer, help's coming.

Vida: thanks Sophie!

Chip: yeah thanks!

Sophie: not a problem!

END TEXTS

Glancing up, I went back to the movie while they went out to help the Mystic Force. After this movie was over, Riley got up and was about to start another movie. As he was about to press play, when the monitor beeps!

Running up, we saw there was 4 colored signals running for the base! Turning around we knew we had to check it out. Knowing we had to send a small group to go.

Myself, Riley, Ian, Phillip and Utchy suited up and headed out. Before we did, we morphed up and headed out. As we walked, we kept a close eye out for what set our monitors off.

After walking for half an hour, we found what we were looking for. What we saw was four members of the Operation Overdrive team!

"Mack, Tyzzon, Ronny, Rose!"I exclaimed, running up to them.

"Sophie! Your ok!" Mack said.

"We have to move before the zombies come looking for food." Riley said.

Glancing up and down the street, we didn't see trouble, so we were in the clear. Running back, we kept an eye out for any zombies. When we got back, we demorphed and went to recharge our Zyudenchi. Then the others came back with the mystic force team.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Thanks to these guys, yeah we're fine." Nick said.

"Glad to hear it." I replied, sitting back with my team.

As we all checked each other to make sure we were ok, we went back to trying to relax. Nick wanted to thank Chase and the others personally for rescuing them from the zombies.

"Chase, I just wanted to say thanks for saving us from the zombies." He said.

Glancing up at Nick, he shook his hand.

"No worries mate! Just doing our job." He replied.

Then Riley called us over with some news for us.

"Hey guys, you need to hear this!" He called to us.

Running up, we gathered around the radio. Leaning close, we heard that there was a safe haven in San Francisco.

"How would we get there?" Amy asked.

"What about the Zords?" Yayoi asked.

Thinking it was a good idea, we suited up and went to our zords. As we walked, we kept an eye out for the zombies. Good enough, no zombies were found as we made it to our zords. Climbing into the cockpits, we activated our zords and headed off. Myself, Ivan and Utchy's zords kept flying but in distance with the others.

"Hey guys, I think we're getting close. Doesn't that look like the Golden Gate Bridge?" Chase asked.

Looking up, we saw he was right. The Golden Gate Bridge was almost in our sight. We flew and moved for another fifteen minutes before we noticed the sign for the safe haven. we landed the zords at a safe distance, demorphed and walked over to the main gate.

After introducing ourselves, we were lead to our rooms and we settled in and safe.


End file.
